Nowhere Kids
by Scout73
Summary: take a look at the deeper side of the strike. song by Smile Empty Soul...i forgot to mention that


A/N: hey kiddies! I wrote another songfic! Its kinda dark…like most of my other songfics. Its not my fault all the songs I like to write about are depressing…but this one is actually rated for a bit of swearing, which is apart of the song. Please R&R!

"Nowhere Kids"  
  
_in the land of dirt and plaster  
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids  
losing ground and falling faster  
into a life that no one should have to live_  


Here in New York, there's more kids than adults to hold us down. We are an army of our own, and when we march into battle, we are unstoppable. Especially today. Today is the day that we show New York what a difference a bunch of angry kids can do. We've taken as much as we can handle, and now it's time to rebel. 

  
_we are the people that you hate  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
a generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and daughters_

It's your fault that we have to do this. We are your children, thrown out onto the streets, nowhere to turn. You hate us, but we hate you even more. You ruined our lives and now we're going to ruin yours. This was coming all along and you knew it. From that day you kicked us out of our own homes and forced us to make our own living as a teenager. _  
_  
_behind the fake family image  
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads  
inside the cage that we've been given  
I see an image of the future that we don't have_

Even when we still lived under your roof, you never loved us. You would show us off to all your friends, but behind closed doors you wished we were never born. You would abuse us and starve us, and now we're sick of it. The street rats are rising up and there is no way you can stop us. Hear us now and bend under our force.  
  
_we are the people that you hate_

We are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)

A generation with no place

A generation of all your sons and daughters  


It's not our fault we are like this. It's yours. It's your fault we were even born. It's your fault that we are the way we are, because we are your children. Your responsibility.

  
_and what did you expect ... a perfect child  
raised by the streets... abandoned every mile  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile_

You expected us to be perfect, but we never had a role model. You were probably the worst role models we could have. We were raised out on the street, but you didn't raise us. We were toughened by the harsh world of thievery and hatred, so guess how we retaliate. You never respected us, so we're not going to respect you. Everything was our fault, but it was yours. But nobody cares what really happened, as long as we grin in bear it. But we're not going to grin anymore. Our fake smiles have been broken. Now, buy overcharging us to make an extra cent to shove in your already fat pockets, you've pushed us over the edge. No, Mr. Pulitzer, this is not all your fault. You didn't raise us. Our parents did. Our parents who took those few coins we made and spent them as soon as they touched their hands. My parents were like that. They still are. Most of the other boys escaped their parents, but I didn't. I couldn't get out, so I'm still being crushed under their thumbs. I will get out though. I'll join my friends. I promise myself that every night while my father is beating me. My mother doesn't even stick up for me. She never has. Sometimes I want to take one of those knives out of the kitchen drawer and kill my father. He doesn't deserve her love. No one does. So here I stand, telling you that someday soon I will escape, and you will regret it. Because with the millions of children running the street, all they need is a leader. No, Jack isn't that leader. I wasn't nicknamed "the Walking Mouth" for nothing.

A/N: so how did you like it? Now it's you've done the reading, so now all you have to do is write the review! Come on, its not _that _hard! Please no flames…or even not-so-nice CC for that matter, because it doesn't really matter what you tell me, unless it's a typing or grammar error, I'm not going to upload it again just for you. I won't take it off either, so if you hated it, then just keep it to yourself! I have plenty of reviewers who appreciate my work. Thank you,

~!~Scouters~!~


End file.
